Bleach Future
by Takuya4189
Summary: This is the story of what happens after Aizen and all the bad guys gets defeated. This story takes place 3 years into the future. I'm trying to write in a new format compared to my Persona 4 story. Pls R&R.


Chapter 1

In Seireitei….during midnight….

Everyone is asleep…but…

* * *

'Hu….Hu….Hu…,' a shinigami was panting while running from an unknown figure.

'Just get back here….,' said the unknown person as he was walking after the shinigami.

Soon, the unknown figure was in front of the shinigami.

'How did…??' exclaimed the guy, but before he could do or say anything else…blood gushed out of him and he fell dead to the ground.

'Pathetic….....even this worthless shinigami can't even touch an arrancar,' said the guy as he sheathed his zanpakutou and began walking away.

He walked for only a few meters when he saw another black figure in the shadows of an alley.

'I didn't sense you……shinigami,' said the arrancar as he was unsheathing his zanpakutou. 'Too bad you will have to die since you saw me.'

'What are you talking about,' said the shinigami. It was a male. His voice was like a teenager's voice and he was around the size of a teenager as well.

'You don't seem scared. Who are you?'

'You don't have to know.'

'But I should at least know who I'm killing.'

'Hmph. I'll start with something easy then…......bakudou no kiu, Geki.' he said as he was holding out a finger.

The arrancar was then engulfed by a red light and was unable to move his body.

* * *

The skill was, way of binding #9, Geki which is a technique that engulfs the opponent with a red light and paralyzes them.

* * *

'What the hell!?' exclaimed the arrancar. 'I can't move!'

'I see, even a spell that weak can bind you.' 'You must be pretty weak.' 'Fine then, I shall introduce myself,' he was walking out of the alley.

When he walked out fully, it is revealed to be none other than…...

'Jiu ban tai taichou, Hitsugaya Toshirou.'

Hitsugaya grew up over the 3 years that past. He now looks like a teenager but still sports the same hair style. His size is like a teenager but still shorter than Ichigo 3 years ago. The only difference physically when you see him is that his voice has matured by a bit, he has slightly more muscles, and he's taller.

'A ca-captain!?!?!?' exclaimed the arrancar in fear.

'You're the one who has killed a total of 5 shinigami in two nights aren't you? I must say that you're very good in hiding your reiatsu to even fool a captain. Too bad I saw what you just did. How can someone like you fool a captain?'

'Damn it, I can't move!!'

'Hado no yon, Byakurai.' Lighting shot out through the tip of his finger and pierced the arrancar's throat.

The arrancar then, collapsed dead.

'Tch. That's the 5th one this month.' Said Hitsugaya with a frustrated voice.

* * *

'Attention!! All the captains of the Gotei 13 gather!!!!' shouted the sou-taichou through hell butterflies.

All the captains of the Gotei 13 gathered in the usual giant room. When Aizen defected, he brought along 2 captains with him. Their position as captains for the 3rd, 5th and 9th squad were empty. But now, the only empty position is the 5th squad captain. All the captains stood at their positions.

'You all know the reason why you have gathered here don't you?' said Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai.

Over the 3 years that past, he looks exactly the same. He IS exactly the same.

'The arrancar,' said Soi Fon.

Soi Fon grew a little bit over the 3 years that past. Her hair style remains nearly the same, the difference being her hair has gotten longer, with the disappearance of the two braids hanging downwards from her sides and her fringe is pushed to one side to make her look neater. She is still having the same voice and clothing though. She just looks more feminine.

'Thanks to Hitsugaya, that arrancar is dead. But, this is the 5th arrancar this month. We have strengthened our defences as well as assigning more guards on duty. No one so far has been able to sense them come in.' Yamamoto continued.

'And where is this leading to?' said the mad scientist, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Mayuri has not grown over the 3 years. His mask is the same except for the side because it looks a little like King Tut's mask. His voice is the same. The only difference is that he has gotten smarter and has been an essential element in the growth of soul society. Soul society now has better technology but still does not compare to the human world.

'I have been worried about the human world for some time now. According to the shinigami on duty there, he said that there were no problems. But I sense trouble. And there is also THAT reason. I want you to go and talk to Urahara Kisuke.'

'So, you're asking us if we want to go?' said Zaraki Kenpachi.

The super warrior seems to have no changes over the 3 years. Everything's the same except that his eye patch's colour seems to have been changed to brown.

'No. I'm ordering you to go. I want two captains to go.'

'Can't we just let our lieutenants go?' said Kyoraku Shunsui.

The pervert hasn't grown in size at all. At least, he's not wearing his straw hat anymore but still has the pink kimono over his captain's haori. His hair has gotten slightly shorter and he seems to have finally shaved, with an exception of long sideburns. His swords are now on both sides of his hip.

'Hmm………..Fine. But, 5 lieutenants must go and investigate thoroughly. I want the lieutenant of squad 12, the 3rd and 5th seat of squad 11, and the vice of squads 13 and 6.'

'Yes, sir!!' exclaimed all the captains.

* * *

In the research bureau of the 12th squad, Mayuri is speaking with his lieutenant.

'So, I want you to research that portion of Las Nosches. Am I clear? Don't forget to ask Urahara for help on the equipment,' said Mayuri to his lieutenant.

'Yes, Mayuri-sama. I will leave when everyone is ready,' said the vice, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Nemu seems to have matured a little, grown slightly taller, and seems to be slightly more 'developed'. Mayuri is also trying to be nicer to her by making her more real. She is more like a real human now, or rather a shinigami. Her uniform remains the same but lacking the red collar and with an additional silver necklace. Her hair is the same except for the giant braid at the back which has now been removed, thus, letting her hair run free. Therefore, her hair seems longer than before and because of that, she cut her hair shorter. Her voice seems more 'alive' than the servant like voice before.

* * *

'It's been 2 years. Are you alright with going to see them again? You only stayed with him for a year then you got caught up in a lot of work and you had no time to go,' said Ukitake to his new lieutenant.

Ukitake hasn't grown much due to his illness. His white hair has been trimmed shorter but his fringe is still long. He didn't really recover from his sickness but his condition did improve. He now wears glasses whenever he is in his squad's headquarters.

'I'll be alright. But, first, I have to visit nii-sama.' Said the lieutenant who is none other than Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia has grown a lot in the past 3 years reaching up to the neck height of Renji 3 years ago. She has a slightly more matured voice and her hair is a little longer than before but still with the same hair style and it is slightly perm. She now wears a pair of gloves exactly like the one her brother wears. Her belt also seems longer than a normal one.

* * *

In an office that looks very nostalgic, the 6th squad captain is doing some paper work.

Kuchiki Byakuya still looks as cool as ever. He is still wearing his scarf but the two long tails hanging at the back of it are gone. His hair style and voice remains the same. He also seems to be wearing reading glasses.

KNOCK KNOCK, came the sound on the door as it opened.

'Normally, one would knock first before entering and not do both at the same time.' Said the busy captain.

'Oh, sorry captain,' said a guy with red hair.

Abarai Renji still remains the vice of squad 6 after 3 years. He's slightly taller than before and is slightly more muscular. His hair is still red and doesn't seem to have changed at all. Renji is wearing everything exactly the same except for his white bandana. It has been replaced by a futuristic looking visor, almost like the one he was wearing on his first appearance in Bleach. Moreover, he has a tattoo on his left arm which looks a little like his bankai form of Zabimaru. His voice has matured by a bit.

'Eh…....Do you really need to wear those glasses, captain?' said Renji with a pitiful expression.

'I would like not to, but my doctor said that I need one ever since I practiced THAT technique. I only need it when I am reading stuff,' replied the captain with a stern voice. 'Anyway, you're here to get my confirmation to go aren't you?'

'Y-Yes!!'

At that moment, Rukia walked in. Again, there was a knock but the door opened at the same time.

'Please knock first,' said the captain with an irritated tune.

'Hi, Renji,' she said with a graceful voice. 'Nii-sama. I would like to tell you that I am ready to leave.'

'Very well. Renji and you can go and wait for the others at the Senkai Gate.'

'Thank you, nii-sama.'

After they left, Byakuya mumbled something and then said….

'I have to put a sign outside my door…...'

* * *

'HHHAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!' came the shouting from everyone's favourite bald man inside the 11th squad training hut.

Madarame Ikkaku grew almost as tall as his captain during the 3 years. He developed more muscles but not any hair. His voice has gotten slightly coarser. His clothes are the basic one from 3 years ago with two additional arm bands on both arms. It is over his uniform.

'Hahaha!!! This is fun!!,' said Ikkaku as he was unleashing hits with his sword.

'Hmph. You haven't even released your sword yet,' said a 'beautiful' person.

Ayasegawa Yumichika still considers himself as 'beautiful'. He still has his voice from 3 years ago and the same hair style with just a few additional strands of hair falling down in front of his face. His colourful 'feathers' on his eyebrow and eyelashes has increased from two 'feathers' to three 'feathers' each. The orange 'hand guard' and the orange 'neck guard' he wore 3 years ago are now gone and instead he is wearing a leather 'hand guard' and a red collar similar to the one that Nemu used to wear.

'So, you want me to release my zanpakutou?' came the voice of the excited warrior. He was already getting it ready.

'I'd rather not.' Yumichika's voice sounded slightly nervous.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in came the captain of the 11th squad. At his side was the adorable lieutenant.

Kusajishi Yachiru is still the vice of the 11th squad. She seems to have grown up to a little past Hitsugaya's height 3 years ago. Therefore, she has given up the pleasure of riding on Zaraki's back. Her hair is still pink but her hair style is a little flat and comes down to her shoulders with 4 strands coming down. Two in front like her usual ones and two at the back that makes it look something like Kira's back hair 3 years ago. She seems to be also wearing the same pair of gloves as Byakuya but just that the top of it is in the shape of a flower petal. Her zanpakutou is finally being carried at her side like a normal shinigami than being lugged around on wheels. Her voice seems shriller than before.

'Hey guys!!!' Her voice was really loud.

'Hmmm?? Oh!! Taichou. Fukutaichou. Came to fight me?' said Ikakku.

'No. We came to get you and Yumichika out of here. You guys are heading to the human world to investigate,' said the captain.

'What!?' came the voice of both of them combined. 'But we're training.'

'You can fight with Ichigo there.'

'Hmm. Sounds fun to me!! Its been 3 years since I last fought him,' said Ikakku. 'Let's go Yumichika. We shouldn't waste anymore time.'

'Fine, fine.' Said an unbothered Yumichika

Both of them left in a hurry.

'Now, who wants to fight me??' shouted the captain. 'Any challengers!!??'

No one moved a muscle. Everyone was too afraid of fighting with the captain.

'Fine, then. I'll choose.'

* * *

The Senkai gate seems to be under heavy guarding. Everyone in Soul Society aren't taking any chances anymore. The guards on duty were shinigamis' with a seat in their respective squads.

The five people that were meant to leave for the human world have gathered outside the 5th Senkai gate along with Hitsugaya. They seem to be waiting for permission to go through.

'How long more do we have to wait!' shouted Ikakku in a lazy manner.

'Be patient. We should get the permission soon,' said Hitsugaya.

'So, how's it feel like to finally see Ichigo again?' asked Renji to Rukia.

'I'm a little nervous. How about you?' came the soft voice of Rukia.

'Not really.' 'I can't wait to show him how strong I've become though.'

'Wait!! He's my opponent!!' yelled Ikakku.

'What gives you the right to reserve him?'

'Because I can and I will.'

Ikakku and Renji just continued and eventually started arguing really loudly.

'Simply ugly,' said Yumichika.

'I agree,' answered Nemu.

'Anyway, what's with all the equipment you're carrying?'

Nemu seems to be carrying a bag full of high tech equipment.

'It's to research the arrancar's portal to the human world. There are supposedly three.'

'Hmm….It increased. I wonder, just what is happening?'

'I don't know.'

'You can use the Senkai gate now!!!' Hitsugaya was yelling as he received the hell butterfly.

'Yes, sir!!!' yelled everyone.

All of them took their own hell butterflies and went through the Senkai gate unaware of what is to come.

* * *

Well….that's the end for this chapter. I can't write too well in this format. I'll try to write better next time.

The word 'developed' means the size of the woman's chest. I might mix in a bit more Japanese words into the next chapter.

I won't reveal who are the new captains for the 3rd and 9th squad anytime soon.

Please review.


End file.
